John Lennon (Skrull) (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Whitehall, London | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Usually looks similar to, if not exactly like, deceased musician John Lennon | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Intelligence operative, former musician | Education = | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Cornell; Trevor Hairsine | First = Wisdom #1 | Death = Captain Britain and MI-13 #4 | HistoryText = Origin John Lennon was originally a member of the Skrull Beatles, a group of Skrulls who took on the appearances of the original Beatles, with John taking the form of John Lennon. The faux-Beatles were intended to take the place of the real Beatles, and use their positions to launch a Secret Invasion. John, however, thought the Skrull Beatles could do more than an alien invasion, and convinced their bosses to give them free reign. Much like the real Beatles, the Skrull Beatles eventually found their interests leading in different directions, leading to the band's break-up. John embarked on a relationship with Captain Boko of the Free Kree Liberation Army. MI13 Some time after the band broke up, John came to work for the British intelligence agency MI13. In his missions with Pete Wisdom's inital MI13 team, he generally took background roles. When assaulting a fairy hillfort in Otherworld, he transformed into Merlyn, attempting to command the fairies to do his bidding, but was interrupted by Tink taking the opportunity to assault the fairies. When Pantagruel awoke, he helped save citizens and briefly pondered giving "Skrull Paul a call" but ultimately decided that he wouldn't. When Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh Dragon, battled Shang-Chi he, along with most citizens of the Welsh town they were in, had their energy absorbed by the dragon, and were left sleeping during the battle. And when a myriad of extra-dimensional Jack the Rippers were unleashed on London, John found himself up against an ape-Ripper. Eventually, when Maureen Raven became a conduit for an extra-dimensional Martian invasion, John called up the rest of the Skrull Beatles and the foursome helped several UK-based heroes defend Britain from the Martian invasion. As of the Secret Invasion, John had been incarcerated in a containment cell in Shoredditch by orders of a Skrull disguised as Joint Intelligence Committee director Mortimer Grimsdale, but was saved by Pete Wisdom just in time to join him, Captain Britain and Spitfire in their efforts of trying to stop the Skrulls from robbing Avalon itself of all magic, as merely another power to be seized by the intergalactic empire. They managed to gather most of the magical artifacts present there, except for Excalibur, which Pete, John and Spitfire were to take away and had to guard from the massive wave of Skrulls coming after them, and combine them to turn their coordinator into a Chimera-like master magic user (even with Dr. Strange's powers among others). Even though Merlin had ressurrected Captain Britain later (who died stopping a missile headed to the gates of Avalon), he could not stop John, Spitfire, Pete and Tink from being captured by the Skrull force. John did not live long enough to see the Skrull invasion to the British Isles and the Otherworld come to an abrupt end: he was killed by the head operative after mocking them, with a point blank shot to his forehead. ]] | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. Notably, John prefers his John Lennon form, and will take on any look the original Lennon used during his life. He's never been shown taking his original Skrull form. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Musicians Category:Shapeshifters